Order
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Finn wakes up and hurries to Rey's side. Storyline fanfiction. Just my view of how the story could go, on a much smaller scale.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Desperation

Red blaster bolts flashed through the haze, illuminating the silhouettes they hit for an instant. An old man wielding a green lightsaber blocked several, redirecting them. Then, three unstable glowing red lines appeared, illuminating a lightsaber that formed an inverted cross. The lightsaber struck down the old man as his back was turned. Then, the lightsaber faded. Stormtroopers flooded out of the haze, blasting anyone they met. Then, a blue lightsaber lit up the haze, slaughtering stormtroopers. Finally, the red lightsaber appeared again, and the stormtroopers all fled.

"There you are my dear," Kylo Ren's voice spoke. "At last. I've been searching for you."

Kylo Ren, sillhouetted by his lightsaber, stepped forward, slashing at his opponent. His opponent blocked the blade, both blades dangerously close to their face, revealing Rey's face. Rey shoved the lightsaber away but it instantly swung down and around, killing her.

* * *

Finn jerked awake, several medics instantly holding down as he began to thrash against the restraints. Finn looked around at them, sweat stinging his eyes and blurring his vision.

"Sedate him!" a male voice ordered.

Finn felt something enter his arm and his head began to cloud over. He looked around, seeing Poe standing in the doorway.

"Rey!" Finn tried to shout, but his voice was barely audible.

However, Poe seemed to be able to hear it since he looked confused.

"Rey!" Finn tried again. "Save...stormtroopers...Kylo...Ren..."

Finn finally fell still and Poe looked to the doctors for an explanation.

"He must have believed he was still on that planet battling Kylo Ren," the doctor shrugged, having been informed of what had nearly severed Finn's spinal cord. "He should be fine, but for now, we'll keep him sedated. If he moves now, he'll likely kill himself. At best he'd lose the ability to move."

"How much longer?" Poe asked.

"With us working, probably a couple days," the doctor shrugged. "A medical droid could do it, but it would take a week."

Poe nodded and left. He got to his room where BB-8 was waiting and sat down. He glanced at him and then back at the door.

"Can you scan the systems near Rey for First Order?" Poe asked.

BB-8 beeped out a short response and left. After a moment, it returned with R2-D2 who plugged into the base's systems and then produced a hologram of the system. After a few moments of the hologram shifting from system to system, the hologram faded and R2-D2 reported all the systems near Rey clear. Poe thanked him and the droid left. Poe sighed and lay back on his bed. Almost as soon as he had drifted off, it seemed, the base's alarm woke him. He grabbed his blaster, heading toward the medical wing, finding several unconscious doctors and a missing Finn.

"Oh no," Poe groaned, sprinting to the hanger, finding Finn collapsed on the ramp of a shuttle that would have a medical droid.

He walked over, blaster resting on his shoulder and stopped standing over Finn.

"So, tell me, how exactly were you planning to leave without a pilot?" Poe asked.

Just as he did, he looked up and BB-8 and R2-D2 both came into view on the ramp. He blinked in shrprise and BB-8 explained that they were worried about the fact that R2-D2 hadn't found First Order anywhere in the Galaxy. Poe sighed and picked Finn up, carrying him to the medical droid inside and activating it. It reported that Finn's spinal cord had failed to propperly carry any electrical signals, resulting in Finn's collapse.

"Can you fix him?" Poe asked.

"Yes," the droid reporting, beginning to work.

"Alright," Poe nodded. "Hang in there Finn. We're off to find our friend."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Bad Dreams

Finn scrambled over the top of the hill, staring down at the valley below. A thick black smoke filled it, blocking everything from view. Blaster bolts were flashing inside of it, silhouetting their victims. He sprinted down into the smoke, looking around. Blaster bolts flashed around him, killing people by the dozens. Suddenly, Poe stepped out of the smoke with an old man holding a green lightsaber, the same lightsaber as in Finn's last dream.

The old man blocked the blaster bolts, redirecting them, as Poe fired into the smoke. Then, a stray bolt flew at Finn. Finn spun toward it but it passed through him. He wheeled around to see it hit Poe and Poe vanished into the smoke. The old man continued to fight until Kylo Ren's lightsaber appeared behind him, killing him. Then, Rey sprinted into the smoke, charging at Kylo Ren. As Finn watched, the two dueled. After a moment, however, Kylo Ren drove the hand guard of his lifhtsaber into Rey', eyes before killing her. Finn stepped forward, but shddenly he was falling.

He looked up and saw clouds. Below him, was a grass field. He landed on his feet, standing amidst a field of corpses. Just as he looked around, Kylo Ren appeared before him. He turned to run and pain errupted in his back. His vision flared white and when it returned, he was sitting on the beach, Rey beside him.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Rey asked.

"Uh, yeah," Finn nodded. "Um, Rey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rey smiled. "But I won't be. Kylo Ren is going to kill us all."

Finn's head snapped around to look at her, but she was gone. The beach was gone. Instead, he was suddenly chained to a metal table, a number of First Order interrogators standing around him. His back flared in pain as they tore into it. He screamed, he pulled against the restraints but they weren't even loose enough for him to move. He heard one of the interrogators set down something metal and suddenly it felt as though someone was trying to tattoo a nerve ending. Finn screamed in agony, trying desperately to get free, or even move. The needle finally stopped, still embedded in his back and suddenly electricity began to flood through it, sending white-hot agony flooding through him. Finally the needle pulled out and something extremely hot, almost like a lazer, touched his back, producing the sound of cooking meat and a God aweful smell. Finn didn't scream this time. He couldn't. His voice had failed. Finally, the laser disappeared and the interrogators left without a word.

Finn gasped and struggled to breathe through the pain. At some point, he drifted off, he thought, because what seemed like seconds later, they were back. Be didn't even remember them walking in. The laser hit his back again and again he was unable to even scream. As the laser stayed, the needle began again, electricity already coursing through it. Finn wished it would end. Wished he knew what they wanted so he could just tell them. He wished he could pass out from the pain. But he couldn't. It hurt too much for that.

Finally the tools left him and Finn grit his teeth, trying to keep from screaming again. Then, something sharp and jagged cut into his back. He screamed, barely audible but more than he could make before. As the jagged object continued, he could swear he felt someone grabbing bundles of nerves and ripping them out of him. He screamed louder, then, he coufhed, blood and pieces of his vocal cords splattering across the ground as the jagged object began to move into his neck. He tried to scream again but was unable to make a sound. Finally the object left, the hands no longer pulling at his nerves. Then, a liquid splattered across most of his torso, hissing and bubbling instantly, liquid fire racing across Finn's body as it did. Then, finally, that too was gone.

Finn opened his eyes, looking around as his back flip-flopped back and forth between white-hot pain and none. He was, infact, secured to a metal table, but no stormtroopers were around him. Instead, it was a medical droid. It was using some kind of ray on his back which was lessening the pain slowly.

"What's going on?" Finn croaked.

"I am finishing sealing your wound, as well as calming the nerves," the medical droid stated. "It shouls only be a moment."

"Where am I?" Finn asked.

"You are on a shuttle," the droid stated.

Finn groaned, closing his eyes. If he was on a shuttle, that meant he had gotten out. He had also likely gotten help. Finally the droid finished and Finn stood, pulling the clothes beside him on and headed for the cockpit. His muscles hurt. They didn't want to respond. The door opened and Poe looked back at him, smiling.

"Good to see you up," Poe greeted. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," Finn groaned sitting in the copilot's seat. "I had hoped you'd help."

"BB-8 and R2-D2 talked me into it," Poe stated, gesturing at the two droids.

Finn nodded a thank you to them and looked back at Poe.

"Do you remembee your dream before we left?" Poe asked. "You mentioned Rey and Kylo Ren. The doctors thought you were just thinking you were back on the base."

"I remember," Finn nodded. "It was...dark. Smokey, maybe. There were stormtroopers blasting people. Then some old man with a green lightsaber arrived and started fighting back. Kylo Ren killed him before he could do much. Then Rey arrived, fighting the stormtroopers. When Kylo Ren found her, she tried to fight him but...he killed her."

"I see," Poe nodded. "I'm sure things will be fine. We'll show up and it'll be a beautiful planet with no sign of anything resembling a stormtrooper, except you, of course. There might even be a beach. And beaches mean women."

Finn couldn't hell but laugh. After a moment, he stood, making his way into the shttle's bathroom to get cleaned up.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Arrival

Poe flew the shuttle down through the clouds and spotted the Millenium Falcon and landed beside it. Chewbaka stepped off the Falcon, aiming at the shuttle as the ramp lowered. Finn stepped into view first and Chewbaka lowered his bow, wailing a greeting.

"Nice to see you too," Finn spoke up as Poe and the two droids left the shuttle.

"Any First Order?" Poe asked and Chewbaka wailed. "Alright. Where are they?"

Chewbaka wailed and pointed up at what looked like chunks of stone on top of the mountain beside them.

"She's up there," Poe stated. "He stays down here because he's guarding the Millenium Falcon and keeping an eye on its sensors. But he said that she will be happy to see you."

Finn glanced at him, seeing his knowing grin and shook his head.

"Let me guess, you're going to guard our hunk of junk?" Finn guessed.

"No," Poe snorted. "But I am going to hang out with Chewy. Tell her I said hi."

Finn rolled his eyes, turning and walking toward the goat trail up the mountain. He began to climb, slowly rising, at one point winding up scaling a cliff when he missed a turn in the trail. He looked down and could see Poe laughing about it. Finally he managed to get back onto a higher part of the trail and carefully followed it to the top where Rey was meditating with the old man Finn had seen in his dream. Around them, stones and rubble floated a few inches off the ground.

"Welcome," the old man, who Finn realized was Luke Skywalker, greeted. "I've been expecting you."

"I figured," Finn stated.

Rey's head whipped around, eyes wide and the stones and debris crashed down. She jumped up, sprinting forward and throwing her arms around him.

"Oh my God, you're here!" Rey gasped as he hugged her. "I thought iit would take longer for you to heal."

"It actually would have been less time but it ended up being a droid rather than the doctors that patched me up," Finn stated.

"What do you mean?" Rey asked.

"It's a bit of a long story," Finn said sheepishly.

"We have time," Luke stated. "And I sense that part of it may be important."

"Alright," Fin said, unsure about why Luke cared about a dream. "It was dark, like the inside of a cloud of smoke. There were stormtroopers slaughtering people but it was too dark to see who they were, or even what species. After a bit, you showed up and fought the stormtroopers. Before you won, though, Kylo Ren showed up and killed you while your back was turned. Then he disappeared and Rey showed up, fighting the rest of the stormtroopers as more arrived. Then, Kylo Ren returned and fought her, ending in her death."

"I see," Luke nodded. "It would seem my suspicians were correct."

"What suspicians?" Rey asked.

"When you told me your friend had fought Kylo Ren and held his own, even if only for a moment, i thought that that was impossible," Luke stated. "After all, no one with no training could stand against a trained sith, especially not one as strong as Kylo Ren. But then I remembered a story my old master, Yoda, had told me about an ancient jedi, and a sith as well, who were both powerful in the Force but only in the aspect of lightsaber abilities."

"Aspect?" Finn asked looking to Rey who shrugged.

"It's an understanding of the Force that is complicated to grasp," Luke explained. "One aspect of the Force, allows a jedi to control the world around them, levitating things, controlling the minds of the weak-willed, and, in some cases, freezing things as Kylo Ren, and I assume Snoke can do. Another aspect is foresight, as all Jedi have, as would Sith if they could be at peace. This is where I believe you recieved your dream. The aspect I believe your power resides, however, is in physical abilities. Namely, natural skill with a lightsaber. I'm not saying that a non Force sansitive can't have skill with a lightsaber. In fact, I know of several throughout history that bested skilled jedi and sith alike. But Force sensitives have a certain knack for it born of hightened reflexes and shortened reaction times. I believe your abilities with the force are primarily centered here. You may yet have some latent abilities with other aspects, with propper training, but your lightsaber abilities will undoubtedly far exceed those of a more balanced Jedi."

"So, you think I saw the future, and that the Force made me really good with a lightsaber?" Finn clarified.

"Basically, yes," Luke nodded.

"So, what does that mean?" Finn asked. "Are you going to train me?"

"Perhaps," Luke mused, looking out from the mountain. "However, that will likely have to wait. We have company."

"First Order?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Luke nodded. "And Kylo Ren."

As he said this, a single First Order shuttle descended from the clouds, heading straight toward them. As it passed overhead, seven people all ddessed in black armor with black masks, an black cloaks landed on the far side of the hill. The one in front was Kylo Ren. To his left, was one holding a large blaster, one holding a staff taller than he was, and one with a large pair of metal gauntlets. To his right was one with a pair of slightly smaller blasters, one with a pair of cirved black swords, and one with what looked like the handle to a lightsaber but with three long, thin spikes extending upward around where the blade would be.

"The Knights of Ren," Luke growled, drawing his lightsaber and extending the blade. "They've been inactive so long I thought perhapse Snoke had disbanded them. It would seem that one has become a sith stalker. That's not good."

"What do we do?" Finn asked.

"Run."

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Retreat

"Run," Luke ordered.

Instantly, the knight with the swords and the knight with the gauntlets sprinte forward. Rey drew her lightsaber, using it to block a sword, the sword's blade not being damaged at all by the lightsaber. The other knight darted past, throwing a punch at Finn. He leaned back, narrowly avoiding it, then dove sideways, grabbing his blaster and rolling to cover as blaster bolts from the two other knights impacted around him. Finn leaned out, firing at them, but his bolts froze in mid air as Kylo Ren watched Finn. Finn dove aside, out of the way, as the bolts reversed directions, blasting tye ground around him. Just as Finn stood, he du,lcked again, a gauntlet passing over him and crashing into the boulder, blasting it into rubble.

Finn dropped the blaster and ducked under another punch. Then, he punched back. His fist collided with a spot of the knight's side not covered by armor, but the knight showed no sign of feeling it. Finn dove aside from a punch just as Rey's staff spun through the air to him. He caught it and spun, slamming it into the side of the knight's helmet and knocking him away.

Finn spun, seeing Rey struggling against the knight with the swords. He sprinted forward and hurled the staff like a javelin. It hit the knight in the chest just before one of his swords could make contact with Rey's back. The knight stumbled back, Finn catching the staff as it fell then swining it at the knight. The knight blocked it with one sword, slashing with the other. Just before it hit Finn, he pivoted, knocking the sword down into the ground. Then, he brought the staff back up, slamming it into the knight's mask and knocking him flat on his back.

Finn instantly grabbed the fallen sword, spinning out of the way of hi original opponent's fist. He slashed at the knight, making it jump back before Finn and Rey turned and fled, sprinting down the goat trail, barely keeping on their feet. After a moment, the trail dropped a few feet. Rey gracefully jumped down to the next session but Finn fell, rolling along for quite a ways before stopping. Rey returned, helping him up. He grabbed his fallen weapons and they continued. Finally they reached the Falcon, scrambling up the ramp as blaster bolts began to rain down around them, one hitting Rey in the upper thigh. Rey shouted in pain, falling. Finn picked her up, sprinting onto the ship as Chewbaka started the engines.

"What about Luke?" Finn asked.

"We'll pick him up," Rey said through gritted teeth as she used the wall to get to the pilot's seat.

The ship lifted off, the ramp still down, and rose up over the mountain. Luke was duelling against Kylo Ren and the sith stalker both. Finn hurled his weapons at the pair. Kylo Ren deflected the sword with his lightsaber at the same time as the staff slammed into the sith stalker's helmet and Luke leapt to the Falcon. Just as he landed, he held his hand out, the sith stalker's lightsaber streaking through the air to Luke's hand. Then, he entered the Falcon, closing the ramp.

"Thank you for the assistance," Luke bowed slightly before holding out the lightsaber. "Here, this may be of some use."

Finn took the lightsaber, nodding due to not beoling entirely sure what to say. Then, Luke turned and made his way to the cockpit. R2-D2 began to make beeping sounds like crazy and Luke chuckled, resting his hand on R2-D2.

"It's good to see you too, old friend," Luke smiled. "And you, Chewbaka. I'm sorry about Han."

Chewbaka said something in his language and Luke nodded.

"Rey, you had better have that wound bandaged," Luke advised. "I'll take over flying for now."

Rey nodded and stood, wincing. Finn stepped forward, allowing her to use him for support while they headed back to the medical droid Poe had brought over from the shuttle they brought.

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Bad News

The ramp dropped and Finn and Rey made their way down it, Rey leaning heavily on Finn. Leia was waiting and smiled in relief when she saw Finn.

"Finn, thank God you're alive!" Leia gasped. "We were worried what might have happened when you left."

"Unfortunately, I think I may have been in more danger there than I was leaving," Finn stated, glancing at Rey who was thoroughly confused. "We have some good news though."

Leia looked confused until Finn turned and looked back up the ramp where Luke was standing. Leia's eyes widened and Luke smiled, beginning down the ramp while Finn helped Rey to the medical wing to get patched up.

"Luke," Leia breathed as he stopped in front of her.

"Leia," Luke smiled embracing his sister. "It's been far too long. I'm so sorry."

"You did what you felt was right," Leia stated. "But now we need you again. The republic is losing this war. Snoke is a far better strategist than the Emperor ever was. So many systems have fallen."

"I know Leia," Luke nodded. "Snoke has reformed the Knights of Ren. They ambushed us at the temple. Without Finn, I would have died, along with Rey. I feel I have been away for far too long. It's time I rejoined the Republic."

"Good," Leia nodded. "Because the First Order has been amassing its forces. We need to put an end to whatever they have planned."

"I agree," Luke nodded. "Show me what we know."

Leia nodded and led him to the command center and arrived at the same time as Finn. She pulled up a projection of a planet and looked to Luke.

"Kamino?" Luke mused. "Why there?"

"The First Order has been cloning soldiers for years," Finn stated. "According to old records we found from the pre-empire era, Kamino was where the Clone Army was created."

"You mean the army the Jedi used to battle the Sepretist army during the days of the last Jedi Council?" Leia asked.

"Yes," Finn nodded. "I don't know for sure but I think I remember hearing about an uprising there between clones and stormtroopers. I think I remember hearing about a bounty hunter stealing the cloning data and some samples but I don't remember much else, sorry."

"That's fine," Leia stated. "That's more than we had twenty minutes ago."

Finn nodded and Leia zoomed in on a large metal strcture that went below the planet's surface.

"The entire planet, from what we know, is covered in water," Leia reported. "But the First Order has had a ship docked at this station for days. More troops have been dropped off but none have left. We have also been unable to prpoerly scan the area around the station again since the first group arrived so we're going off of old scans. We can't tell what they're doing there. That has me worried."

"Agreed," Luke nodded. "I'll go."

"Not alone," Finn spoke up. "I'm coming with you."

Luke nodded then looked past Finn. Finn sighed but looked back, already knowing what he'd find.

"Where are we going this time?" Rey asked.

"Should I waste my breath?" Finn asked.

"No," Rey said flatly.

"Just accept it man," Poe spoke up, stepping into the room with Chewbaka. "You're stuck with us."

Finn sighed but smiled and walked over to Rey, allowing her to lean on his shoulder.

"Then I guess we're going to Kamino," Finn sighed. "We'll fill you in on the way."

"No," Leia spoke up. "Wait until Rey has recovered. You'll probably need to be at your best for this."

Rey nodded and Finn helped her back to the medical wing. Then, he returned to his room to get cleaned up and change. He got a few changes of clothes packed for the trip, along with his personal blaster rifle. After he had those, he went to sleep.

* * *

Finn sat down at the table, setting his new lightsaber in front of himself and Luke picked it up. He opened his hand and it floated into the air, dissassembling into countless pieces around a glowing red crystal. Luke had removed several tracking devices from the lightsaber before and now claimed to want to inspect the saber, but Finn failed to understand what he could have to inspect.

After a moment, Luke put it back together and set it on the table. He sighed and looked upward in thought.

"The crystal can be cleansed of the Dark Side," Luke stated. "However, it will take a very long time. The creator of that blade held more hatred than I have seen in a very long time. Using it as is will make you vulnerable to the Dark Side. Be wary of your emotions. Especially your anger. Do not let it control you."

"I won't," Finn promised taking the lightsaber. "I'm probably going to stick to my blaster for now anyway."

Luke nodded and looked toward the cockpit.

"There's sometbing else," Luke stated. "Emotions are the quickest way to the Dark Side. _All_ emotions. The Jedi Code states that Jedi are not allowed to have relationships for just that reason."

"Well, all due respect but that code is-"

"I agree," Luke interrupted. "In fact, according to my old Master Yoda, only a handful of Jedi were able to follow that code. Including Master Yoda. Including myself. I have informed Rey of the code as well and she reacted about the same as you."

Finn found himself smiling slightly, immagining Rey's reaction. Then his smile faded and he looked at the Sith Stalker's lightsaber again.

"What happens to a lightsaber when the Dark Side is removed from the crystal?" Finn asked.

"Most notably, it will change color," Luke stated. "Blue those who use the force in a more literal sense, often have green sabers. Those who like to reflect on the mysteries of the force often have blue, though in the ending times of the Jedi Order they mostly used crystals that gave it a set color based on preference. There was also yellow for those who were relatively balanced. In some very rare cases, there was purple, often with those who followed the Jedi Code most strictly or who were the most attuned to the force. Sith create synthetic crystals using the Dark Side of the Force. This gives it it's crimson color. Once cleansed, it would take on the color that alligns with the Jedi that cleansed it. For you, where your connection to the force is mostly in your saber skills, I would almost say green, but I'm not certain."

"I see," Finn nodded. "What other collors have their been?"

"Basically any," Luke stated. "Certain types of cores can create certain colors. And they can be combined for different effects."

Finn nodded and stood. He picked up the lightsaber and clipped it to his belt then walked toward the cockpit. He had decided he disliked talking about the Force to Luke. It was too confusing.

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Infiltration

Finn sat down against the wall, leaning his head back. He couldn't sleep. He should be. Lord knew he should. Everyone else was. BB-8 and R2-D2 were flying the ship so everyone could rest because they were going to be at Kamino in a matter of hours. And yet, his brain wouldn't shut down. It kept buzzing and throbbing. He had a migrane within minutes. After hours, he was ready to try ramming a wall to knock himself out.

"You're supposed to be asleep," Poe spoke up, stepping into the room.

"So are you," Finn stated, voice quieter than he had intended.

"Can't sleep?" Poe guessed.

"No," Finn stated. "Headache from my brain refusing to shut down."

Poe nodded, leaning against the wall. He grinned and looked toward the cockpit.

"Anything in particular you're thinking apart?" Poe asked.

"Surprisingly no," Finn stated. "Just can't sleep."

Poe nodded and tossed him a bottle of pills. He stared at it for a moment before tossing it back.

"No thanks," Finn sighed. "I need to be able to function tomorrow."

"And you think you can without sleeping?" Poe asked. "I use them every so often when I can't sleep from nerves. I'm always fine."

"I don't want to run the risk of it with such a high risk mission," Finn stated.

"Everything is going to work out fine," Poe promised. "We'll get in, set a few bombs, and watch the place blow from orbit, because that's just how this stuff usually works with the First Order."

Finn sighed and Poe groaned.

"Look, I'm going to leave them with you," Poe said. "I suggest you take them but it's up to you. I'm going to go to bed."

And with that, he set the pills beside Finn then left. Finn rested his head in his hands, gritting his teeth as the throbbing began to pick up again, quickly blocking out most of his senses. The urge to take the sleeping pills was at the forefront of his mind but something at the back of his mind was warning him not to take them. After what seemed like hours, Poe tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and saw that the others were all in the cockpit, each of them glancinf back at him every so often, worried.

"Did you sleep at all?" Poe asked.

"I'm not sure," Finn admitted. "Maybe a little."

Poe sighed walking to the cockpit and Finn pushed himself up, his head throbbing painfully and a wave of nausea hit him. He managed to fight it off, walking as evenly as he could to the medical droid where he collapsed on the table.

"How may I help?" The droid asked.

"Painkillers," Finn groaned. "For a headache."

The droid walked to a medicine cabinet in the wall and attached a syringe to its arm then returned and injected Finn. Within a minute, the pain was tollerable so Finn thanked the droid and returned to the others.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Finn nodded. "I'm fine. How long?"

"A couple minutes," Rey stated. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Finn lied. "Just didn't sleep well."

The others seemed to accept his explanation and dropped the subject. A moment later, they left the clouds they had been in and saw the station they were going to. The station was deserted on the surface but was a lot bigger than the last usable scan they had had suggested. They landed the Falcon on the station and got off then slowly headed toward the entrance. There was blaster scoring and grenade damage everywhere, as though there had been a very heavy battle. Smashed stormtrooper helmets were scattered hear and there as well as similar ones that had a slightly different design, including a fin running backward on top.

"The uprising," Finn breathed. "This is the station it was on. These are clone trooper helmets."

"Clone troopers?" Rey asked, kneeling beside one. "They don't look too different."

"They shouldn't," Finn shrugged. "At base, the first stormtroopers were just clones in updated armor. Come on. Let's find a way in."

They followed the metal walkways that hadn't been destroyed until they reached a demolished door. Finn and Poe went in first, sweeping their blasters over everything as they moved through the rooms. After a short time, they reached an elevator that had long since collapsed. There was a pulley system set up, however, and it was clearly new. Finn and Poe got on, descending to the bottom of the shaft and getting off, clearing the next room before sending the pulley back up to the others who came down one at a time.

"I doubt that'll be a viable escape route," Poe noted as they headed through the room toward the next door.

Finn nodded an agreement, opening the next door, which opened onto a balcony overlooking a massive room filled with large square crates and stormtroopers. Whole companies of them.

"There must be hundreds," Rey breathed.

"Easily," Finn nodded. "At least five, I'd say. Come on. Let's see if we can't get around them."

They crept along the balcony, careful to stay out of sight as they did. They reached a door on the far side just as it opened. Instantly, Finn picked the stormtooper up, sprinting through the door with Rey just behind him and the door closed. Then, Finn slammed the trooper down, his helmet spinning away. Finn put his blaster to the stormtrooper's face and the stormtrooper levelled a deathglare at him.

"Traitor," the stormtrooper accused.

"Old news," Finn stated slamming the buttstock of his rifle into the stormtrooper's face then dragged him to a closet, locking him in it and then taking the communicator out of his helmet. "Let's keep moving."

The others agreed and they all walked to the only other door, openning it to find a set of stairs. As with the rest of the station so far, it was marked by signs of battle but this time the lights were still working. They quietly krept down the stairs, stopping at the door in the bottom, which exited into the room with the other stormtroopers.

"Now what?" Rey asked.

"We need a distraction," Finn stated, glancing down at his blaster before passing it off to Poe.

"No!" Rey hissed, grabbing his arm before he could move.

"You need to find out what they're up to and stop it," Finn stated. "Besides, i have no intention of dying yet. I'll meet you outside."

He placed a quick kiss on her forehead then slipped out of cover, hands raised, before she could stop him. In seconds, all of the blasters were trained on him, but none fired yet.

"Welcome FN-2187. We've been expecting you."

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters. So i decided to add one thing from the show since the show is considered cannon.

* * *

Resistance

"We've been expecting you."

Finn turned, the stormtroopers parting to reveal familiar chromium armor. Finn felt his stomach drop. Phasma had survived their last encounter after all. She didn't seem happy about the encounter either.

"Rumor has it, you found the last Jedi," Phasma stated passing off her blaster. "And that you fancy yourself one. Judging by that lightsaber handing foff your belt, I'd venture to say that's not too far off, right?"

"I don't know if I'm a Jedi or not," Finn stated, drawing and extending the lightsaber, walking dorward so that the stormtroopers' attention was drawn away from the others. "Truthfully I don't care. I just want to keep my friends alive. But if using this will allow e to do that, then so be it."

"I see," Phasma nodded. "I told them that you were too soft to be a stormtrooper. So, you think you're a jedi huh? Well, allow me to show you what Kylo Ren entrusted to me in order to deal with you."

She reached behind herself, producing a rectangular object with what looked like a cross guard, and a handle two hands long. She pressed a button on the object and a flat black plasma blade shot out, curving to a point similar to a metal sword. It looked like a stylized lightsaber roughly three feet in length and Finn was willing to bet it was just as deadly as one.

"So, Jedi, shall we test your skills?" Phasma invited, raising the weapon.

Finn rIsed his lightsaber, feeling the faintest hints of anger in the back of his mind at seeing Phasma again. He forced it away, sprinting forward and slashed at Phasma. She blocked it with her weapon and spun, slashing at him. He jumped back, acoiding the blade then stabbed at her. She knocked the blade away, stepping forward and slashing at Finn. He blocked it then pivoted, allowing her to stumble past, then slashed at her. She dove forward, her cape being removed but she managed to escape death and stood, turning toward him again. Finn readied himself as she raised her blade. Then, she moved in again.

* * *

Chewbaka set Rey on her feet, trying to talk her out of going back for Finn yet again. Rey glared at him but after a moment she sighed and nodded.

"Alright," Rey nodded. "Let's make it quick."

Chewbaka nodded and they hurried off, Poe and Luke behind them. They followed the destroyed hallways until they reached a fork. One side was heavily damaged, the other nearly untouched. They followed the damaged hallway and soon reached a massive room with enormous storage tanks in the middle but they had been blown up. They doubled back to the less damaged hallway and ran down it, soon reaching an area that had been untouched. They stopped at a window overlooking a training area where several stormtroopers were assaulting a large buiding while cannons, heavy machine guns, and several more stormtroopers all fired at them, likely using stun rounds.

"It's a training facility," Rey breathed.

They continued running and soon reached a large room where stormtroopers hung from rsil systems in stasis tubes. All were exactly alike with only three or four different sets.

"Clones," Rey realized. "Finn was right. The First Order is cloning troops. This station has to go."

"Agreed," Luke nodded.

* * *

Finn ducked under the blade yet again and slashed at Phasma. She blocked the blade then side kicked him, making him stagger backward into the side of a metal crate. Phasma slashed at him and he rolled out of the way, running to put distance between himself and her. He turned after a moment, slashing at her as he heard her running after him. She blocked it then grabbed his arm, spinning and flipping him over herself, slamming him into the ground. He rolled for a few meters before stopping, slowly pushing himself up, anger building and his headache returning.

"Some Jedi," Phasma snorted. "You haven't even used the Force yet. You've just been trying to best me with a lightsaber."

Finn groaned, standing as Phasma kicked his lifhtsaber to him. He picked it up, extending the blade again and raised it, one hand on his head. Phasma darted forward, slashing at him from one side and he blocked it, then she picoted, slashing from the other side, which he also blocked. He shoved her weapon away, slashing at her and she jumped back, laughing mockingly. He gripped the lightsaber in both hands, gritting his teeth as his knuckles turned white. His head throbbed painsully and he winced just as Phasma slashed at him.

He blocked the slash, shoving the blade away and spun, stabbing at her. She stepped sideways, the lightsaber managing to graze her armor. Before Finn could attack again, Phasma kicked him, sending him rolling across the ground. He grit his teeth, pushing himself up, extending his lightsaber blade again, hands shaking with rage.

* * *

Poe set the last charge on a support and nodded to Rey. Before they could blow the station, they needed to ensure it would either sink into the sea or be flooded. Therefor, they had placed an explosive on every support on that level and were headed down the last stairwell to plant more.

They made their way down the stairs quietly, Poe in front with Chewbaka and Luke bringing up the rear. More and more it felt to Rey as though she was being protected. At the foot of the stairs they stopped. There were a few stormtroopers inside but nothing they couldn't handle. The thing that made them stop was the man standing with them, wearing worn, dirty green armor with a jetpack with a rocket sticking out of the top, and two blaster pistols.

"Jango Fett," Luke whispered. "He's alive? I must say I'm impressed."

"We can take him," Rey stated.

"Probably," Luke agreed. "But it complicates things a bit."

After a moment, Luke used the Force to hurl a large metal barrel at Jango Fett. Jango Fett spun, drawing a pistol and shooting it, the barrel exploding. Then, he turned toward the door. Rey raised a hand, launching Jango Fett away and Poe and Chewbaka quickly shot the stormtroppers. Rey and Luke ran toward Jango Fett, drawing their lightsabers just as Jango Fett stood. He fired at them, both of them blocking the shots and they rebounded, hitting barrels behind Jango Fett and making them explode, starting a fire and hurling Jango Fett. Poe and Chewbaka quickly set the charges and turned to leave just as a length of cord wrapped around Rey, electrifying and making her scream.

"Rey!" Poe shouted firing at Jango Fett.

One blast hit the box on Jango Fett's wrist that the cord was coming from and the wire broke free, the electricity disipating. The rest of the shots hit Jango Fett's armor and did nothing. Luke sprang forward, slashing at Jango Fett n he sidestepped it then grabbed Luke by the throat, beginning to choke him. Before he could, Chewbaka grabbed him, shouting something in his language, sounding angry, and squeezed, breaking both of Jango Fett's arms before slamming him back down, breaking his legs. Then, Chewbaka picked up Rey and they sprinted up the stairs.

* * *

Finn landed hard, limbs aching from exertion, despit succeeding in nothing but being tossed about. As he stood again, Rey screamed. His head snapped in the direction it had come from, as did Phasma's.

"Your friend is here," Phasma noted. "So that's why you've been trying to keep my attention so long. Don't worry, we have no further use for you. Kill him. I'll deal with the girl."

Finn narrowed his eyes at her back just as his head throbbed and he ignited his lightsaber again. Anger clouded his judgement and he sprinted forward, slashing at her. She spun, blocking the first slash just before his foot connected with her abdomen, throwing her. She stood as he slashed again. She blocked it and caught his kick then stepped forward, knocking him onto his back. She kicked his lightsaber away and stood over him, glaing at him through her helemet.

"I'll tell you what," Phasma hissed. "Because you managed to annoy me, I'll take my time. I'll make it slow, painful. I'll make sure she knows it's your fault and when she is begging for death, only then will I kill her. Or maybe I won't. Maybe, I should give her to slave traders. Let them decide ho to use her body. Now that sounds like an excellent idea. I'll do that."

And with that, she turned, walking away as the stormtroopers all aimed at him. He stood, rage making his head pound. Phasma heard him stand and sighed, turning toward him again but stopping. Finn curled his hands into fists. He wanted to scream profanities. To wring her crush his skull under his foot. I stead, all he could do was scream in rage. Except, that when he did, he heard something like a gust of wind, followed by a resounding boom and the sound of hundreds of stormtroopers slamming into a wall with deadly force.

Whatever had happened, his vision had gone black for a moment, but as it returned, he found himself lying on the ground in a totally changed room. All of the stormtroopers were piled up against the walls of the room, armor crushed and caved in, helmets smashed. The metal crates had also been shoved against the walls, one blocking the exit and one mostly blocking the door Rey and the others had gon through. Finn pushed himself up, groaning as his entire body began to ache worse than before. Just as he got to his feet, the crate blocking the other door screamed as it moved away and Luke stepped through, followed by Chewbaka, who was carrying Rey, and Poe.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"I'll tell you on the ship," Luke stated holding out his hand and pulling Finn's lightsaber to himself. "For now, we need to leave."

He began to move crates from around the room, forming a massive staircase to the balcony abkve. Then, they began to climb it. It was a painfully slow process as they had to boost someone up then pass up Rey, then begin bosting and pulling to get everyone else up, always ending with Chewbaka. There were also twenty steps. By fifteen, Finn's body was ready fo give out.

Finally they reached the top and ran along it back to the elevator. Rather than use the pulley system, they began to climb a ladder off to the side of the door. By the time Finn reached the top, the others were at the ship. He began to stumble toward them, legs long past the point of not working propperly, but stopped when Phasma stepped out of the door behind him, blaster in hier hands and her lightsaber back on her belt as it had been.

"I don't know how you pulled that trick back there, but this is as far as you go," Phasma stated. "For the glory of the First Order, you must die."

Before she could fire, something deep in the station exploded, knocking them both to the ground, Phasma's blaster skidding across the ground and off the edge. Finn pushed himself up as she drew her lightsaber. Fear pushed him, allowing him to push his legs faster, sprinting along the metal pathways as the station behind him exploded. Phasma was not far behind him and gaining but just as she reached out to grab the back of his jacket, the ground below her collapsed and she fell, splashing down in the water. Finn reached the ramp and his legs gave out. Poe grabbed him, dragging him up the ramp as Luke closed it. Then, Chewbaka took off less than a second before the landing pad broke free and fell into the sea. Poe set Finn at the table and then sat beside him, sighing.

"How many times are you going to make me carry your heavy ass onto a ship?" Poe chuckled.

"A few more," Finn laughed before looming around. "Rey?"

"She's alright," Poe stated. "A bounty hunter surprised us and knocked her out, but she'll be fine."

"So, she didn't see my...episode?" Finn asked.

"You mean you pancaking every stormtrooper in the room?" Poe asked. "No. But that was fucking amazing."

"What was it?" Finn asked, looking to Luke.

"The Force," Luke stated. "The aspect allowing for you to move things with your mind. Being in such close proximity to this lightsaber's crystal generated a reaction in you latent abilities, forcing them to manifest themselves. Due to you being under the influence of your anger, also thanks to the lightsaber crystal, it did so in the form of a Force Repulse, a wave of destructive Force Energy. It's good you got it out of your system then as opposed to near the ship, or worse still, on it. Either way, it's time for you to cleanse the crystal so that we can avoid another incident."

Finn nodded and Luke disassembled the Sith Stalker's lightsaber, taking the crystal and handing it to Finn. Finn took it and looked to Luke for instruction.

"Focus on feeling the Force through the crystal," Luke stated. "It will take a very long time to complete, but I have faith in your ability to do it."

Finn nodded, sitting in Lotus position and closing his eyes. After a moment, the crystal trembled then slowly rose into the air, hovering in front of Finn's face. After a moment, Luke turned and returned to the cockpit and Poe, getting the sense that it would be very boring work, went with him.

* * *

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Visionary

Finn opeed his eyes, looking around. For nearly three days he had been meditating on the crystal. Now, hebfound himself atop a hauntingly familiar hill, overlooking a small village with wooden and straw buikdinvs. There was a ligh breeze, cool against his skin, and not a cloud in the sky.

 _I must have drifted off,_ Finn thought, ingnoring the unease he felt.

He smiled, stepping forward just as the wind began to pick up. With it came a low hum. He knew that sound. He looked up and his eyes widened. A First Order Star Destroyer. Just as he saw it, a pair of missiles shot out of it. Finn spun, terrified.

Rather than destroy the village, the missiles were designed to create smoke and dust. In seconds, a dark cloud of it surrounded the village. Then, a First Order shuttle landed at the edge of the village and a second opposite it. Stormtroopers rushed into the village, blasting anything that moved, the victims' sillhouettes being illuminated for an instance as they were hit.

Finn sprinted into the village. A stormtrooper charged him out of the smoke, but Finn drew his lightsaber and killed him, the white blade illuminating the smoke to near-blinding. Finn put his lightsaber away, drawing his blaster, and continued. Corpses littered the ground and the stormtroopers had stopped firing.

just as Finn began to worry he was too late, his foot caught on a corpse and he fell. At the same time, the smoke lit up green. Finn pushed himself up, seeing Luke deflecting blaster bolts. Finn raised his blaster to help Luke. Just as he did, Kylo Ren's lightsaber appeared behind Luke, immediately cutting him down. Finn turned, firing rapidly at Kylo Ren bu he was already gone. Blaster bolts began to flash past Finn and he began to run, firing toward the stormtroopers.

Suddenly, the Sith Stalker charged out of the smoke, red lighsaber pulsating as he pulled it back. Finn hurled the blaster at the Sith Stalker, forcing it to slash that, giving Finn enough time to draw his own lightsaber. The Sith Stalker slashed at Finn but Finn blocked it, pushing the Sith Stalker back, causing him to fall. Finn instantly bisected him then sprinted away, seeing a blue light and red flashes in the distance. Just as he spotted Rey, Kylo Ren ignited his lightsaber, attacking her. She spun, blocking his lightsaber and a blaster bolt hit her in the back. Kylo Ren instantly slashed her arm, removing it diagonally from her wrist on the inside to her elbow on the outside.

Rey screamed, backing away and clutching her arm. Just as Kylo Ren raised his lightsaber again, Finn's foot collided with something that felt suspiciously like a head. He heard it though. The crackling hiss of a lightsaber contacting something followed by a pained scream.

"Rey!" Finn shouted, forcing himself up and sprinting forward.

Kylo Ren had disappeared and the stormtroopera with him. Finn knelt beside Rey, lifting her upper half and wiping blood and dirt from her face.

"It's a shame," a cold voice behind him spoke. "She had such potential."

Finn drew his lightsaber, spinning and slashing at a creature with several nasty scars, including one on each corner of his mouth and on the top of its bald head. The creature raised its hand, the lightsaber blade bouncing off. Then, the creature held its hand out and Finn flew away. When he landed, he felt like a freight train had hit him head on. The creature walked forward, lightning crackling on its finger tips as it reached for his temples.

"And now, you belong to me," the creature stated.

Less than a centimeter from his skin, Finn's eyes flew open. He was lying on a metal table, metal restraints covering everything but his face with ray shields outside it. He swallowed hard, eyes flying around the room. The creature had to be there. It had to be, but it wasn't. Instead, Luke was at the foot of the table, looking exhausted, and Rey wss beside him, eyes red and puffy from crying with red tear streaks down her face.

"What happened?" Finn croaked, voice so hoarse it hurt to speak.

"You had another vision I would guess," Luke stated. "It was a powerful one, too. You had half the ship flying around the room before I was able to restrain your Force powers with my own. You began to shout about murder and Kylo Ren and began to convulse so we were forced to put you in the restraints."

As he spoke, Chewbaka appeared beside the table, undoing the shielding and opening the restraints, which sank into the table. Finn sat up, his body sore and sluggish. He looked around and saw that they were on the Falcon but everyone was there, including R2-D2 and BB-8. He looked to Luke who smiled reassuringly.

"We set down on an asteroid," Luke stated.

Finn nodded, swinging his legs off the table.

"I should get back to cleansing my lightsaber crystal," Finn mumbled.

"Not right now," Luke said shaking his head. "Rest first. You can continue later."

Finn nodded and Luke left with Chewbaka and R2-D2. Poe yawned and pushed off the wall where he had been leaning. BB-8 waited a moment then followed, leaving Finn and Rey alone.

"Are you okay?" Rey asked, voice trembling.

"Just tired," Finn smiled. "I'll be fine."

"It was me again, wasn't it?" Rey asked. "You saw me die?"

"Yes," Finn sighed. "Kylo Ren killed you. Just like last time."

Rey nodded, eyes watching the floor. After a moment, she stood, reaching out to help Finn up.

"You need rest," Rey stated. "Come on, I'll help you to your room."

Finn accepted her hand, using her for support since his legs couldn't support his weight alone. After a few minutes, they reached his room and Rey set him on his bed.

"How did you know it was you?" Finn asked.

"You yelled my name," Rey stated. "That was what alerted us to your problem in the first place. We ran in and the room's contents was flying around and you were having a seizure. We...I was afraid that...maybe something had gone wrong."

"I'm sorry," Finn apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Rey laughed once but was holding back tears again. Finn reached out, pulling her into a hug and she began to sob into his shoulder. He lifted her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. He began to rock slightly, one hand lightly rubbing her back. After a while, Finn wasn't sure how long, Rey finally drifted off to sleep. Finn carefully lay down, careful not to wake her, then also fell asleep.

* * *

Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Crystal War

Finn opened his eyes, looking around. The last thing he remembered was agreeing to Luke's order to rest. After that was largely a blur. He looked down and saw Rey asleep on his chest and blinked in surprise, memories of the night before returning to him. He sighed, smiling to himself and looked to his left. A lightsaber crystal sat on the stand beside the bed, pink in color. He smirked and looked at the ceiling, his vision replaying in his head.

"You should avoid thinking about it," Rey said, surprising Finn out of his thoughts. "You can't change it by worrying. Only mame yourself more vulnerable to the Dark Side."

"I know," Finn sighed. "But...I just..."

"What?" Rey asked looking up at him.

"I don't want-"

"Rey," Poe interrupted, opening the door. "We need...oh...um...sorry. Just comento the cockpit when you get the chance."

With that, Poe left, heading back to the cockpit. Rey sighed, pushing herself up and turning to leave.

"Sorry," Rey sighed.

"It's fine," Finn smiled. "We both have more important things to do than talk about my imagination. Go on. I'll see you later."

Rey smiled and nodded, leaving the room. Finn closed his eyes, the lightsaber crystal floating into the air. The voice began instantly.

"FN-2187," the same voice the creature in his vision had had spoke. "I'm surprised you would risk dealing with the Darkside so soon. I would be mad that you are attempting to ruin my crystal, but I find it entertaining enough that you believe you can overpower my will that I'll let you live. Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. We'll compete. My will against yours. If you win, the crystal is yours. If I win, you belong to me. And then, not only will your vision come true, but it will be you who strikes her down. So, shall we begin?"

Finn's body errupted into pain. He heard himself scream in agony and opened his eyes. The furniture was flying around the room like it was caught in a tornado. The crystal was floating in the center of the room, blood red lightning shooting off of it around the room as it grew more and more red. Images of corpses, men, women, and children, began to flash behind his eyes. Poe's face, contorted in pain. Chewbaka, fur matted in blood. Luke's severed head. Han Solo, impaled on Kylo Ren's lightsaber. Then, he was in the village, holding Rey's corpse.

"See your handiwork," the creature's voice hissed, the creature himself circling Finn. "This is your destiny. It is innevitable. And once she is gone, you will be mine. Forever."

"No," Finn whispered. "I won't give in. I'm nkt your slave."

"You will kill her," the creature hissed.

"No," Finn breathed. "Rey. Please no. Rey."

"You are mine," the creature sneered.

"Finn!" Rey's voice shrieked.

Finn's eyes flew open and his head whipped around. Rey stood in the doorway, blocked from entry by the metal slad the mettress had been on before. The crystal was now a bright crimson and all of the lightning was flying off of it and at Finn, who was now floating perpendicular to the door as though lying on his back, the door to his right.

"Rey!" Finn croaked, his voice as weak as he felt.

He reached out toward her, pain shooting through him as he did.

"Finn!" Rey shrieked again.

She held a hand out, the metal slab flying into the corner of the room with a deafenning crash. Rey sprinted past the crystal, grabbing Finn's hand and pulling him to the floor.

"You are mine!" The creature's voice shrieked, coming from the crystal. "Do it now."

"Don't listen Finn," Rey pleaded, tears flowing from her eyes. "Don't listen! Don't leave me."

Finn wrapped his arms around her, turning just as a bolt of lightning flew out of the crystal, hitting him in the back. He grit his teeth, closing his eyes and forcing his mind to shut down, all except Rey. Suddenly, they were in a field. It was cool, with a light breeze. There were a few whispy clouds overhead and the sun was high in the sky. Around the cield there were all manor of trees and the field was dotted with a rainbow of flowers.

"This is beautiful," Rey breathed.

"Yeah," Finn nodded. "I came here with my family once, before I made the mistake of enlisting."

Finn felt himself relax, feeling Rey do the same against him. In the back of his mind, Finn could still hear the chaos going on in the real world, could feel the pain of the lightning hitting him, could hear the creature shouting about Finn's destiny.

Finn pushed the thoughts away, focussing on the field, on Rey. Rey felt Finn tensing and relaxing repeatedly and slipped her hand into his, intertwining their fingers.

"Thank you," Rey spoke up. "For coming to my rescue after your first vision. I never said it so...thanks."

"Thank you," Finn smiled. "Because of you I was able to forgive myself for being a part of the First Order. I was just trying to run from myself until you saved me. I can never repay you. You saved me from myself."

Rey smiled, squeezing his hand slightly.

"You don't need to," Rey smiled. "You saved me from myself too. I would have been content to die on Jakku if not for you."

"I think BB-8 has credit for that," Finn chuckled. "After all, he's the one that told you where to go."

Rey laughed as well, then said, "Yes, but without you, I'd have gone right back."

Finn smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around Rey and sighing.

"And you saved me on that planet," Rey said.

"In all fairness, you thanked me as soon as we found you," Finn stated.

"I was talking about when you fought Kylo Ren," Rey muttered. "You risked your life in a fight you knew you couldn't win. And I never got the chance to thank you."

"You never had to," Finn said. "I risked my life then for the same reason my vision scared me so bad. I can't stand the thought of you dying...the thought of losing you. I want to be with you. The thought of losing you terrifies me."

Rey stared at him for a moment before leaning forward, kissing him. He kissed her back, mind going blank instantly. After a moment, she pulled back, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling and opening his eyes. The furniture was still floating but was now stationary. The crystal was now white as snow and Finn could somehow tell the creature's influence was gone. His back felt like it had been set over a fire, most likely from the lightning, but it was finally over.

"Rey," Finn whispered. "It's over."

Rey opened her eyes, looking around. She reached out, pulling the crystal to them and the furniture returned to its rightful place. As the door was unbarricaded, Luke rushed in with Poe, but Finn blacked out before they could speak.

* * *

Read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Saber Trouble

Finn groaned, opening his eyes and looking around. He was, once again, in a med bay but this time it was at the same base where he had recovered after his fight with Kylo Ren. As was becoming routine, Rey was at his side, Luke was at the foot of the bed, and the others, this time including Leia, were around the room.

"How many times am I going to wake up in an infirmary?" Finn groaned.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Rey smiled. "What do you remember?"

"Some creature with the Force and a fucked up face tried to use my crystal to possess me," Finn recalled. "He probably would have too, if not for Rey."

"It was Snoke," Luke stated. "I am amazed you succeeded in resisting. However, while trying to corrupt you, it would seem he tried to kill Rey."

"The lightning," Finn remembered. "Yeah, how bad was it?"

"You'll be fine," Luke stated. "Your will was so strong that it shielded you from the worst of it. You're fully healed. You are free to leave whenever you feel you're ready."

Finn nodded and Luke turned to Leia.

"Come," Luke said. "Show us what you found."

Leia nodded and she led Luke and Chewbaka out of the rokm. Poe flashed Finn a smirk and a wink then also left.

"Poe thinks..."

"I know," Rey sighed. "We'll sort that out later."

"Yeah," Finn nodded. "When Snoke was trying to corrupt me, I pictured us in a field."

"A field filled with flowers in a beautiful day," Rey smiled. "I know, I was there. It wasn't just your imagination."

"None of it?" Finn asked.

"None of it," Rey smiled, leaning down and kissing him. "I meant what I said."

"So did I," Finn smiled. "Help me up. I've had enough of med bays for a lifetime."

Rey smiled and nodded, pulling him to his feet and steadying him. After a moment he nodded and she stepped back. Be smiled and nodded and they left, walking through the hallways hand-in-hand.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Rey spoke up after a while, free hand digging in her pocket, withdrawing his crystal. "This belongs to you. Luke says it's been cleansed and is alligned to you now."

He smiled and took it, putting it in his own pocket. After a bit, they reached the operations room where Leia was explaining about a First Order Base.

"Now, as near as we can tell, it's being used for storage, but there seems to be an awfully heavy guard presence there for a simple storage facility," Leia stated. "There has to be something there."

"Agreed," Luke nodded, glancing at Finn and Rey. "How do you feel?"

"Better now that I'm not being shot with lightning," Finn stated. "Do you have my lightsaber handle?"

"You'll be making a new one," Luke stated. "I've already gathered the necessary parts. You'll have to do it on the way."

Finn nodded, smiling. Five minutes later, they were on the Falcon, flying toward a mostly empty planet where the First Order had built their storage facility. Luke layed out dozens of pieces of metal and glass in front of Finn and then dissassembled his own so that Finn could see how it went together at base.

"What happens if I mess up?" Finn asked"it won't work," Luke stated. "If you mess up bad enough, it may explode, however."

Finn nodded and looked down at the pieces. Suddenly, he had no idea what he was doing. He picked up a chunk of metal but had no idea what it was so he put it back down.

"I don't even know what half of this is," Finn sighed. "How am I supposed to make a lightsaber if I don't know how?"

"Allow the Force to do the work," Luke stated. "You saw your lightsaber in your vision, did you know?"

"Well, yes," Finn nodded, remembering catching a glimpse of a sleek black handle as he fought the Sith Stalker, but he hadn't been paying attention to it. "But how does that help?"

"Place your crystal on the table and try to arrange the parts to look like that using the Force," Luke instructed.

Finn set the crystal down and tried, but nothing moved.

"I can't," Finn sighed. "I don't know how. The only times I've done it before were either during a vision or were directly caused by the crystal."

Luke sighed. Finn was right. Rey was a natural at using the Force, but Finn, as much potential as he had, had no experience with using the Force, and it wasn't something that could be explained.

"Can't you or Rey do it for me?" Finn asked.

"No," Luke said. "You must construct your own lightsaber."

"Maybe I could show him how to use the Force the same way he showed me his memories," Rey suggested.

"Showed you his memories?" Luke asked. "That's...rare. you could try, I suppose."

Rey nodded and placed her forehead against Finn's. After a moment, she sat back smiling.

"It worked," she reported.

Finn looked at the pieces and they began to tremble. After a moment, they rose into the air, beginning to combine and click into place. Then, it felm apart, the pieces bouncing and skittering across the floor. Finn groaned and set his head in his hands.

"I can't do it," Finn sighed. "I'm not good enough."

"You just need practice," Luke stated. "You're only just beginning to use the Force. It's sometimes difficult to get the hang of."

"You said yourself that I have no Force talent," Finn stated.

"But you have the potential for it," Luke stated. "In time, you will see."

"He's right," Rey stated. "You'll get there."

Finn sighed but didn't answer. Luke left, heading to the cockpit. Finn sighed, trying again with the same result. He grit his teeth in agitation.

"It's okay," Rey said, slipping her hand into his. "It's going to take time. You can't expect to be good at it the moment you start."

Finn nodded and sighed. He slipped the crystal into his pocket and walked to the cockpit, stopping at the door. They had exited hyperspeed and were heading toward a planet that looked almost completely green.

"We should be there in a few minutes," Luke said. "Get ready."

Finn got his blaster and waited. After a moment, the Falcon set down, the ramp lowering. Finn walked to the edge of the ramp and looked around. Luke and Rey passed, Luke leading her over a nearby hill, Chewbaka and Poe following. Finn walked to the top of the hill and froze, blaster falling to the ground. Rey heard it hit the ground and looked back, seeing the look of recognition and fear on his face.

"Finn?" Rey called back. "What's wrong?"

"Here..." Finn breathed.

Rey turned back around, looking down at the wood and straw huts filling the valley. She walked back up to Finn, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Rey asked.

"Leave," Finn pleaded. "Take the Falcon and leave."

"Your vision was here, wasn't it?" Rey asked.

Finn nodded and Rey sighed.

"I can't leave," Rey stated. "Everything will be fine. You were alone in your vision right? So we'll just stay together."

Finn nodded, still worried but determined to protect her. He picked up his blaster and followed the others into the village.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
